Kemsyt
Kemsyt is a supporting antagonist in the Fall of the Trident campaign of the video game Age of Mythology. He is an Egyptian bandit leader and the main henchman of Gargarensis. He is also the archenemy of Amanra, one of the supporting heroes. He was voiced by Danny Mann. Biography Background Kemsyt was born in Karnak 32 years before the events of Fall of the Trident. He's a worshipper of the Egyptian god Set as well as a poisoner and assassin. While power-hungry, he's too cowardly to be an inspiring leader. However, he has built a vast network of information and resources that makes him a deadly enemy and a useful ally. He's an old enemy Amanra, a mercenary servant of Isis and Osiris. They've fought many times in the past, but Kemsyt has always managed to escape. By the time of the campaign, he has become one of the two main henchmen of the cyclops Gargarensis, along with the pirate minotaur Kamos. They work together to release the Titan Kronos from Tartarus. Assisting Gargarensis in Greece and Egypt Kemsyt first appears in the closing cinematic of the campaign's 6th scenario. He informs Gargarensis that Kamos has returned after he lost the trident he stole from one of Atlantis' Poseidon statues to the Atlantean admiral Arkantos who has continued to help finish the Trojan War. When Kemsyt exhibits skepticism about Gargarensis' conclusion that the Trojan War is already over, the cyclops quickly intimidates him into submission. He's then sent to fetch Kamos to speak with Gargarensis. The 7th scenario reveals that after the army of Ioklos left to join the Trojan War, Kemsyt attacked the port city with his bandits. He had many of the citizens - including the centaur hero Chiron - imprisoned, while he marched the others to a northern countryside to dig open the passage to Erebus, the Greek section of the Underworld. After Arkantos and the Greek prince Ajax free Chiron, they follow Kemsyt's trail into their first confrontation with Gargarensis. After Gargarensis' effort to release Kronos through Erebus is foiled by Arkantos, the cyclops sets sail to Egypt where Kemsyt is already waiting. Osiris, the only Egyptian god who'd oppose the villains' attempt to reach the Egyptian Underworld, has been killed and cut into four pieces by Set. Kemsyt seeks to destroy at least one of the pieces because Osiris cannot come back to life without all of his pieces. Before Gargarensis can reach Egypt, Arkantos and his friends end up from Erebus into Egypt where they quickly ally with Amanra against Kemsyt. They help her to recover the sword of the currently inactive minor deity known as the Guardian. As a large army of Kemsyt threatens to rampage through innocent villagers, the heroes return the Guardian its sword, after which it awakens and destroys the army. Afterwards the heroes have to fight with Kemsyt over the first piece of Osiris. In the 14th scenario, the heroes enter the city of Abydos. When Amanra leaves to meet the high priest Setna, Kemsyt ambushes the rest of the heroes with his men. He then takes back the piece of Osiris and imprisons the heroes on a prison island where Setna is also being kept. In the closing cinematic, Gargarensis interrogates Arkantos through bars while Kemsyt silently stands by his side. When the other heroes break into Arkantos' cells, the two villains go to Osiris pyramid. In the 15th scenario, Kemsyt works with Kamos to stop the escaped heroes from taking back the Osiris piece, but they're unable to prevent them from escaping the city with the piece. After the heroes split up across Egypt to recover the rest of the three pieces of Osiris, Amanra tracks Kemsyt down in the 17th scenario. Finding Kemsyt in a heavily guarded offshore stronghold with the second Osiris piece, Amanra invades the stronghold with the help of some local farmers of the Nile whom Kemsyt has been pillaging. There she confronts Kemsyt who says he can't waste time with her, even though he'd like to kill her. He's then carried away by a Roc bird, assuring Amanra that her time will come soon. After the heroes have recovered all the pieces of Osiris and Kamos is killed by Arkantos, Kemsyt returns to Abydos to inform Gargarensis of these setbacks. Finding the cyclops overseeing the workers digging open the passage to the Underworld situated in front of Osiris' pyramid, Kemsyt is angrily demanded the army he promised. After he informs that the army is already traveling along the coast, Gargarensis rides out to make the army move faster, assigning Kemsyt to keep the workers digging and making it clear he won't care if the bandit will be killed by the Underworld's creatures. Kemsyt spends the 20th scenario trying to prevent the heroes from reuniting the four pieces of Osiris. After that fails and four priests begin the reviving ritual of Osiris in front of his pyramid, Kemsyt stands quietly by Gargarensis' side as the cyclops brings in Kemsyt's army. After Osiris is revived and starts destroying the army, Kemsyt flees with Gargarensis, boarding one of Kamos' ships, and setting sail toward north for the next Tartarus gate. Scheming in the North and Kemsyt's Death Kemsyt next appears in the closing cinematic of the 23rd scenario. Overseeing the giants destroying a village in Midgard, he is approached by Gargarensis, who has returned from diverting Arkantos from their trail. Kemsyt informs that their ally, the Norse trickster god Loki, has destroyed Thor's hammer, rendering the god powerless to oppose them. Pleased with this knowledge, Gargarensis comments that he may not kill Kemsyt after all. Kemsyt next appears in the closing cinematic of the 29th scenario. He is once again silently standing besides Gargarensis as the cyclops weakens the Tartarus gate of Niflheim (the Norse Underworld) enough for Kronos to open it. However, when the newly assembled hammer of Thor closes the gate, Kemsyt flees with Gargarensis as a resulting explosion sends everyone out of Nifleheim and onto Midgard. In the beginning of the 30th scenario, Kemsyt is in Midgard with Gargarensis and the old man Skult who's actually Loki in disguise. Kemsyt reprimands Gargarensis for not killing Arkantos when there was a chance. Kemsyt is told that all is not lost, but Kemsyt disbelieves this with the closing of all the Tartarus gates. He is then told that the other two villains have a plan in which he gets to play an important role. Gargarensis secretly sets sail to Atlantis where the last Tartarus gate is located. Skult in turn magically disguises Kemsyt as Gargarensis. They then lead a large army against the heroes, with Kemsyt letting Skult do the talking. After the large army of Odysseus arrives, Kemsyt is cornered and captured. Still in the disguise of Gargarensis, Kemsyt gets his head cut off by Ajax. His head is then taken by Arkantos as well as Ajax and Amanra as they sail back to Atlantis. When they are close to Atlantis, Arkantos orders the head of "Gargarensis" to be lashed to the ship's bow. Suddenly, the container head's in opens with a flash as ravens emerge from it, accompanied by Loki's laugh. Kemsyt's head is revealed in its true form, and the real Gargarensis is revealed to have already attacked Atlantis. Powers and Abilities Kemsyt is a cunning and seasoned bandit, assassin and poisoner. He has vast resources and a network of information that more than makes up for his cowardice. He fights with a scimitar-like sword, but he's a relative weak hero unit with no special attacks. However, unlike most hero units, he benefits from infantry upgrades as well as hero upgrades, and is therefore counted as an infantry unit and a hero. Quotes Gallery DoYouQuestionMeKemsyt.png|Kemsyt being threatened by Gargarensis for "doubting" him. KemsytImprisoningTheHeroes.png|Kemsyt and his bandits capturing the heroes except for Amanra in Abydos. AmanraConfrontsKemsyt.png|Amanra confronting Kemsyt in his stronghold. KemsytEscapingFromAmanra.png|Kemsyt fleeing from Amanra with the help of a Roc bird. KemsytTauntingAmanra.png|The escaping Kemsyt taunts Amanra. GargarensisBeratingKemsyt.png|Kemsyt being berated by Gargarensis. GargarensisNoOsiris.png|Kemsyt standing beside Gargarensis as the reviving ritual of Osiris starts working. GargarensisWithKemsytAndSkult.png|Kemsyt with Gargarensis and Skult in Midgard. AjaxBeheadsKemsyt.png|Kemsyt (magically disguised as Gargarensis) about to be beheaded by Ajax. KemsytHeadRevealed.png|The severed head of Kemsyt revealed in its true form. Trivia *Kemsyt appears only in the campaign's cut scenes, with the exception being the 29th scenario "Unlikely Heroes". He personally appears in-game as part of the enemy forces, and to locate him, the player has to fight their way towards the Giant Gate Ram where he's covered by the Fog of War. *Kemsyt's age (32 years) is the same as that of his enemy Amanra. External Links *Kemsyt in Age of Empires Wiki. Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Male Category:Video Game Villains Category:Murderer Category:Thief Category:Minion Category:Right-Hand Category:Weaklings Category:Cowards Category:Archenemy Category:Defilers Category:Monster Master Category:Gaolers Category:Slaver Category:Deceased